multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Birth
This story is about the events of The Birth on Gyxor. It's not scary or whatsoever but i'd say let this join the haloween contest ;) I will prob make another story about the events after the Birth telling about the retreat of the Dwellers and the UGA out of thermus. Prolougue "-And in other news today, Mylthoven seems to be placed under a quarantaine after unknown events occured in the city. We have received reports that people went rampage and started killing each other on the streets. Mantri-Hilt'nze, how is the situation over there?" "I have absolutly no idea Havok-Bru'nze, the miltairy placed fences all around the city and has told us not to enter the city. They do not want to tell us what is going on there and the skies have become a no-fly zone so we can't get footage with a helicopter. However, if we would move to the Gurt-plateau we could get some footage with a long-dist-" She got interrupted by an explosion occuring in Mylthoven. "Mantri, are you ok? What hapenned there?" "I am ok Havok, but an explosion just occured in Mylthoven and-" She got interrupted again, this time by a soldier telling her to shut of the camera. Chapter 1: First Contact The Team "Arriving at destination in 5 minutes! Gear up soldiers" sounded through the dropship. "So sergeant, whats going on at the ground?" a soldier asked. "I have no idea, but from what i heard of some reports, its shit down there. Alright men listen up. Our mission is to meet up with a convoy picking up some important people, if this is done we can go back home" the sergeant said. the soldiers nodded their heads and checked their weapons. After some minutes the light turned green allowing us to drop out of the dropship onto the Yxomda-Building. "I want three teams, one goes with me down the right set of stairs, one goes down with the left set of stairs and the last group uses the elevator. We will meet again in 20 minutes on the 25th floor" the sergeant said. As they went down they checked every floor for civilians, when the team with the sergeant reached the 29th floor they heard gunshots wich slowly fadded away. "Damn, Bravo, do you read me? Charlie, do you copy?" the sergeant yelled through his comm. channell. "Charlie here, we copy, but we lost contact with Bravo" He received as answer. Both teams rushed to the 25th floor to check on Bravo. All that remained of them was a gun with active flashlight and a helmet. "Any signs of Bravo...?" the sergeant asked to the squadleader of Charlie. the sergeant picked up the helmet and inserted a cable to create a link with it while the troops were looking around for clues. "Remember the drill, warn first, warning shot afterwards and then you may shoot..." A soldier joked. "Shut up Wilkan, we're on Gyxorian ground so no shooting civvies! Ah, we're at the 25th flo-" the squadleader stopped when the elevaor doors opened and a civilian stood there with his back pointed towards them. He stepped towards the civilian and asked if he was ok. All he got as an answer was a grunt. He walked even closer and repeated his question. the civilian turned around, the soldier were shocked by his appearance. His eyes had became blue, his throat seemed to be partially eaten and he was covered in blood. He began to step towards the squadleader. "What!!? Stay back civilian! Don't come any closer!" He shouted, but the civilian neglected this and kept walking towards him. "Last chance!...Have it your way, fire!" the soldiers fired at the civilian who did not seem to be affeced by the bullets, instead, he charged at he squadleader throwing him in the elevator. His helmet fell of showing the visuals from a distance pointed to the elevator. Several more civilians ran to he elevattor attacking the soldiers as the doors closed themselves. the record was stopped after a civilian stepped on the helmet. "Hey, maybe they're in the elevator..." a soldier said while pushing the button. "No you fool!!!" the sergeant yelled. The door opened but all there was were the bodies of the dead soldiers. the soldier who opened the elevator watched the sergeant and said: "why did you say i shouldn't? they are here..." the sergeant showed them the recording through a small holo-screen and said: "now you all know in what kind of shit we're in!" "Im merging the teams again. Follow me!" the sergeant said while running of the stairs. the last soldier heard a faint growl after entering the stairs and closed the door behind him jamming it with a weapon of one of the killed soldiers. Broadcast "We are here, live, watching Mytlhoven as the quarantaine is still enacted. We had to move due to an explosion wich has been said to contain chemical traces of Quyta. But now we are broadcasting again to keep you updated on the events in Mylthoven. Chapter 2: The Convoy The Team We arrived at the ground floor and all we saw was a giant bloodbath, people who tried run for these things were brutally killed, or even beter, slaughtered. One of the soldiers couldn't handle this and threw up. "Recon-47, do you copy?" was hearable from the radio of the team. "We copy HQ, what's the problem...?" The sergeant asked. "Convoy-12 has reported several attacks and they could arrive later then expected. they could rendesvouz with you some blocks further..." HQ said. "Later...do you mean we have to stay longer then expected in this deathpit!!? I saw a video of some men from my team being torn apart! We cannot stay long here, if we have to we will go to the convoy!" The sergeant yelled before stopping the communications. The team moved off to join with the convoy. "Where is Frasd...?" One of the men suddenly asked. "What do you mean soldier...?" the sergeant asked. "He was here a second ago...!" he yelled. As we watched our surroundings we noticed an arm dissappearing behind a corner, it seemed to be pulled away. "Frasd is gone...literally..." one of the soldiers said as he pointed towards a trail of blood. We moved off again staying close to each other to prevent anyone from being killed again. After some time we got to the rendesvouz-point and all we saw was a single Chaemera-APC with a quad-cannon. "Where are the troops...?" a soldier said. "the bigger question is, where is the convoy...?" the sergeant said. they walked towards the APC and opened it through the back. A giant creature was inside eating the remains of some unlucky soldiers. It had scissor/pincer like claws, one eye and it was tall, very, very tall. As soon as it smelled us it started to growl towards us and prepared itself to attack. "Lure it out and shoot it with the quad-cannon!" the sergeant commanded. the soldiers did as commanded but suffered a casualty when the monster came out. When the quad-cannon opened fire the monster flew apart in many bits, intestines and blood were everywhere now. "What the hell was that!!?" a soldier asked. "No idea, but we have to move to link up with another convoy in the city" the sergeant said. He grabbed the comm. unit of the APC and contacted HQ again. "HQ, we have a nasty situation here..." He said. "More fast creatures...? We recently received reports of them, they're all over the city" HQ replied. "Fast...? It was tall and slow...are there more of these things...?" he asked. "Do you mean you encountered a different form...?" HQ asked and the sergeant confirmed it. "Alright, try to meet up with convoy-06 and proceed with your mission" HQ said. they started the APC and went to the city centrum where convoy-06 was gathering civilians to heal them at the field hospisal in Bresm park. But on their way there they saw 2 APC's and several soldiers struggling a battle against a big group of civilians, and they were losing it. "Everybody, gear up! We're going to aid our comrades!" the sergeant said. With the aid of the APC's cannon and the soldiers the fight became even and gradually got in the favor of the UGA forces. "What convoy are you from private?" the sergeant asked. "Con-convoy-12 sir..." he panted. "I believe this is yours then..." the sergeant said. "Indeed it is sir. We lost half of our men during the first attack, during the second attack the other half of the remaining troops ran away." He explained. "So it was good to have come here then...I'm taking command over your eam private. Make sure your men are aware of that. We're going to move to Bresm park to the evac-center, once there we'll see what to do" the sergeant said. the private nodded and ran off. In several minutes the convoy was ready to move on. Broadcast "We are once more here, live, reporting from the far boundaries of Mylthoven to keep you all updated on the events occuring in the city. I heard some soldiers talk abou an infection, what its infection rate is is unknown and what it does is only a guess for us. But are those real facts...? I noticed some soldiers getting anxious when they looked towards the city. Stay tuned to learn more of the events." Chapter 3: Bresm Park Bloodbath The Team We began to near Bresm Park and became more aware of the situation we're in after listening to our radio. No good news came forth of it though. People attacking the militairy all over the city. Monsters popping up everywhere and plans to stop this battle immediatly, hrough unussual means... "Sir! You better look at this!" A soldier yelled. the sergeant popped his head out of the APC and saw Bresm park...being sieged. A huge mob of infected people was trying to get in and they seemed to be succeeding so far. "My god...patch me through to HQ and Bresm command!" he yelled. "this is sergeant Bramk of convoy-12. We are currently nearing Bresm park and are witnessing the massive mob. What are your orders?" He asked. "Bresm command here, i'd say join the fight, we could use all help we can get"Bresm command replied. "HQ here, we got results of other convoys and noticed it was useless to gather survivors, this infection is far worse than we imagined. You may proceed to aid Bresm command. We will send Dropships to evacuate the civilians and soldiers there" HQ said. "Understood, Sgt. Bramk out!" they made haste to Bresm park hitting several infected by driving them over as they progressed to the gates. Once there they tried to shoot the remaining infected between the 2 gates to open the second to pass through. All succeeded well but one of the soldiers noticed the first gate was about to break and we began to hurry up. We didn't succeed, and as they began to pour through the gates the soldiers stationed here were quickly overwhelmed. "Bresm command! Bramk here, the Western gate has been compromised, the Infected have breached the gate, i repeat, he Infected have breached the gate!" Bramk shouted through his Comm. channel while the APC drove towards the main complex. "My god, attention all units! We've been compromised, the Infeced got through the Western gate! Retreat to the main complex and hold your ground here!" We heard through the Comm. channels. An alarm started to sound and he soldiers we saw in the distance immediatly ran towards the main complex. As we arrived we positioned our APC near a key position to avoid the Infected to get through and prepared for the small amount of time we had to set up some defences. "Here they come!" we then eventually heard. It seemed as if the Infected had more anger than ussual, but it did not matter much. We were able to hold of the first few waves of attacks with only small amounts of casualties. But as time progressed, so did their numbers. And after some time we had to give up on the first perimiter. "Do not lose hope men, it won't take that long anymore" Bramk shouted. "Echo-Victor-Alpha-Charlie-132 has arrived. Landing and picking up some civvies" We heard through our Comm. channels. After a while all of the civilians were picked up and we locked ourselves in the base waiting at the helipad to get picked up. As our dropship was lowering to land it got hit by a invisible foe and an explosion occured. "What the hell was that!!?" the pilot screamed as his dropship started to crash. It fell between the Infected and after some seconds they crawled inside he Dropship to get the pilot. We heard him scream through the Comm. channels, and as we could only watch we saw they breached the doors and began pouring in. "We're stuck up here!" A soldier screamed. Some man started to pray, others were saying goodbye to heir comrades. "Men! Look at you! We didn't get this far by giving up! No, we did it by fighting! And if this is our end, so be it!" Bramk yelled. He ordered the men to form a defensive line to hold them of for as long as possible. After he was done they made it to the helipad and attacked them. Bramk ordered them to open fire, all it resuled was a big waste of bullets. But right before they reached them a srtange sound stared to emanate, the Infected stood still as if in trance. When the sound started to dim the ground began to tremble. "Now is our chance, make a run for it!" Bramk screamed. they did as he said and ran through the building evading the Infected(in case they would return out of their trance)and eventually escaping the complex. Right before they got out of its boundaries a huge crack appeared and began to spread all over Bresm park. However, they got out in time and witnessed how the park sank into the ground. "My god, what is that!!?" a soldier said while pointing towards a strange portal, it was a dimensional rift where the Infected ran into and where monsters of all sorts came out. Broadcast "-Miss, i'm telling you to follow us for your own safety. We will not confiscate your recordings or whatsoever but we need you to come with us" a soldier said. "What are you hiding in that city that is so important to keep it away from the public? We have the right to kn-" Mantri got interrupted by soldiers warning everyone to get away from here. All soldiers began to open fire at some monsters who were(at last)reaching the perimitter. "My god, what are those things!!?" Mantri screamed while making a run for it to their vehicule. It didn't take long before the soldiers got overwhelmed. Chapter 4: Order 105 The Team "You all ok...?" Bramk asked. they nodded, barely being able to talk at the sight of so many monsters pouring out of the dimensional rift. "*crackle*...*static*...o all...airy person...in he ci...rder 105 w...nacted...*static*" Bramk heard through his Comm. channel. "You understand any of this...?" a soldier asked. Bramk was smart enough to adjust his frequency and found a clear channel. "-to all remaining militairy personnel left in the city, order 105 was ennacted 5 minutes ago" at the sound of order 105 all of the soldiers became pale. "Or-order 105...? the infamous order...?" a soldier asked. Bramk nodded his head and said: "Indeed, blowing the hell out of the city...an AM-B" they saw that all gunships that were in the air 5 minutes ago were gone. "We have to find transport immediatly!" Bramk ordered. It didn't take long before they found 2 working Drumgos and set off to escape the doom of order 105. "HQ, this is Sgt. Bramk of former Convoy-12, what made you decide to blow up Mylthoven...?" He yelled. "Sgt. Bramk, we both saw the terrifying force of the infection. It had to be stopped at all costs" he received as a reply. "I know, i know. But there has to be anoher way to deal with them" he said. "It was the only efficient solution, at this moment a Aurora-07 Bomber is nearing Mylthoven to drop the AM-B" "A...Bomber...HQ, are you aware of the fact the enemy has airborne forms...?" Bramk asked. "...Please repeat again...? Airborne forms...?" Bramk looked to the sky as he saw explosions high in the sky behind him. He searched their frequency and heard the following message: "this is the Madness Bringer! We're under heavy attack and are unable to drop the AM-B or return to base! -they got in!(sounded on the background)-Hold them off! Hold them o-" A loud bang was heard behind them and what appeared to be a fireball was coming towards them at a high speed. "take cover!" Bramk screamed as the Aurora Bomber was crashing towards them destroying several buildings with it. Broadcast "*We're sorry, but due to trouble with our connection we are unable to broadcast anything at the moment*" Chapter 5: A lone soldier The Team Bramk coughed as he rose from beneath some rubble. "Guys!*cough*You here...?" Bramk shouted. When he realised he was the only survivor a tear came from his eye. "I'm an Astin...I'm stubborn, hard, strong and...and...I just lost my men...I knew them for so long...why...? WHY!!?" Bramk said while feeling himself getting filled with anger. A monster fell out of the Bomber and Bramk ran towards it while taking an iron plate. When the monster caught his scent it was too late, his head was splattered. Despite having killed an enemy he was still filled with anger, but all he did was sitting, waiting for more enemies to come...and they would come... Broadcast Several hours later... "*this is the militairy emergency channel. We are currently in a state of war and advise you to either leave the planet or barricade your houses*" Epilogue The Team Hours had passed since Bramk sat there, waiting for them. And yet they did not come. He stood up again and left. As he walked through the sreets in the outskirts of the city has saw more dead bodies, people who were unforunate enough to meet them. He didn't know if he could live in a world in this state, he knew fighting was hopeless, he knew running was hopeless. He knew their time had come. He took his last grenade and placed it on his chest. "Goodbye Gyxor, I'm sorry for running away from this...but i lost all hope for a new future already...May others think a different way and keep fighting for as long as possible..." he thought to himself. Just as he was trying to pull the pin several gunships flew over him, some of them stopped when they spotted him and began to land. Special forces came out from the gunship and a face that was familiar to him came out aswell, Gen. Lukom. Bramk was ticking his grenade and watched the special forces. "You know why we are here Sgt. Bramk..." Gen. Lukom said. He dropped his grenade and walked to the gunship entering it when he was close enough... Broadcast "*this is the militairy emergency channel. We are currently in a state of war and advise you to leave the planet and seek refuge in one of our colonys or space-stations*" Category:Fiction Category:Serial Fiction